escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
The Clowns Here Kill Part 2
" " is the second episode in the third season of Escape the Night. It premiered on the 21st of June, and requires Youtube Premium. Episode Summary "All hope seems lost when Joey and friends are captured by the Killer Clowns. The group learns they must restore the Carnival Master’s wicked artifacts to free the town—a mission that will require two to undertake a battle to the death." Episode Plot After rolling the dices, the chosen number is 8, which is Nikita Dragun. Before the clowns could harm Nikita, Mortimer rides his motorcycle into the crowd of clowns, and shoots at them. Mortimer and Calliope scare the clowns away before they could harm anyone, and untie the guests. While running, Rosanna grabs the dices. They head to the arcade, and behind a cork board is a safe. They use the key Matthew and Rosanna found to open it. Inside of it are two square holes, and they put the two dice Rosanna took, and put them inside of the holes. As they do so, the fridge opens to reveal a secret passage way. They discover a map of the town, that tells them it will expand the more artifacts they collect. They discover letters, and Joey Graceffa opens his first. It tells him that the Jack needs a pleasent song, and the clowns have one they could use. But they took it to the disco party. To attend the party, they must dress in propper attire that is placed behind the couch. The other group must head to the clown tent to uncover the spring, as the one it uses is currently corrupted by evil. The first group, consisting of Colleen Ballinger, JC Caylen, Joey, Nikita and Teala Dunn heads to the disco club, where they discover Hightower has a briefcase chained to her arm, inside of it is the song, so they make the decision to drug her beer. Meanwhile, at the tent, the second group consisting of Manny Mua, Matthew Patrick, Roi Fabito, Rosanna Pansino and Safiya Nygaard continue to rip open the stuffed animals as the clue told them to do so. Matthew finds a coin, followed by Manny and Rosanna who both find coins as well. They now have four coins, and they find a box with slits inside of it. They all put the coins inside of the box, and the box is then opened. The group at the disco club then takes the drugged Hightower out of the club to get some air, and she collapses to the floor. They then see that her briefcase has a code, and it has riddles as to what the code might be. Shortly after, the tent group has to make the "Zero-G" man float, they begin by reading the comic that was in the tent. After reading it, they say Zero G man's name 3 times, and it opens a chest containing a Zero G man figure. They also find a helium tank with ballons nearby, they have to blow up balloons with helium to send Zero G man flying. Meanwhile, the disco group finds out that the stands that the clowns are dancing out have different numbers on the sides. The Clown leader nearly blows up the group's cover, but Colleen steps up on the stand and begins dancing to save themself. Back at the tent group, they make the Zero G man fly, succeeding in their task. JC is getting stuff figured out back in the disco group, and opens the briefcase and finds the song. The tent group gets the spring, and they go back to meet up with eachother in the safe lounge. They replace all the pieces for the Jack in the box, but it still isn't cleansed. Safiya reads a note, saying that the artifact requires a new Jack. To retrieve it, two must be selected by vote to take on a deadly challenge. The guests begin the vote, discussing on who they should send in. It was alot of discussion, but ultimately the cards of JC and Teala are drawn. JC selects Matthew as his partner, despite Matthew being the one vote that sent JC into the challenge, while Teala sects Safiya. The challenge has 4 parts, and the first part is a "Guess Which Cup" game. Matthew moves on first, followed by Safiya on the second try. On the second station, they must eat 5 vegan hotdogs without any water. Safiya charges into the station, and begins gulping down the hotdogs by using ketchup so the bun isn't too dry. Safiya finishes first, leaving Matthew behind. On the third station, the guests must use a plank to throw a rubber chicken into a basket. Safiya's first tries aren't too successful, leaving Matthew to catch up. Despite this, Safiya manages to get the chicken in her basket first, and moves onto the last station where she has to knock down bottles with balls. Safiya beasts trough the station, and unlocks the drawer holding the Jack's head. While she tries to open the box, the clowns stab JC in the gut multiple times. He dies on the spot, but his death is shortly avenged as Safiya replaces the Jack, making the clowns disappear. The group returns to the lounge, shocking the guests as JC bit the dust, and Safiya places the first artifact on the shelves. Cast Starring *Joey Graceffa as the Savant. *Colleen Ballinger as the Disco Dancer. *Teala Dunn as the Super Spy. *Manny Mua as the Record Producer. *JC Caylen as the Hippie. *Nikita Dragun as the Troublemaker. *Matthew Patrick as the Detective. *Safiya Nygaard as the Investigative Reporter. *Rosanna Pansino as the Jetsetter. *Roi Fabito as the Daredevil. Co-Starring *Shontae Saldana as Calliope. *Jack O'Connor as Mortimer. Guest Starring *Alejandra Cejudo as the Killer Clown Leader. *Kerstin Schulze as Hightower. *Tyler James as Lascivious Luke. *Savannah Southern-Smith as Sally Slaughter.